Warm You Up
by Mr.Stavros
Summary: Jamie has pent up feelings for Jack. Jack chooses to return the feelings of the now older Jamie. Pure smut because there isn't as much Jackie/Bennefrost writing as most would like, and smut is rare :3


Jack looked cautiously into the pair big brown eyes in front of him as he did every time he approached his friend, only to make sure that he hadn't been forgotten, and become invisible once again. As always, his fears evaporated when the young mans face lit up, and nearly knocked him over with a playful hug.

"Jack!" Jamie cried with excitement, "I've wanted to see you so badly."

Jack smiled and wrapped his arms around the teen who was now slightly taller than him. "Me too, Jamie." He said softly. Jack snuggled into the nook of Jamie's shoulder and savored one of the few times of year when he felt almost… warm.

Jamie pulled away and smiled joyfully. "C'mon, let's go I home, I have so much to talk with you about."

Jack smiled as they turned to walk a short distance to the Bennet Home. Jamie had matured quite a bit, and wasn't really into playing games or having snowball fights anymore. He now loved to talk to Jack about all of his interests and thoughts, growing into someone who contemplated and questioned the world around him. Jamie was seventeen, a little older than Jack was when he became immortal, and his age showed with his much more defined face, and toned body. Jack's slender figure looked quite small in comparison.

Jamie entered his house, saying hello to his mother as he walked in, and made his way upstairs to find Jack sitting on his bed. Jamie sat down next to him and began to talk about his day, and how his senior year was going so far. Jack listened carefully to every word, knowing that though Jamie was fairly popular, none of his friends cared much for participating in any manner of intelligent conversation. Jack was really the only person Jamie could truly speak his mind to.

Time seemed to fly by as they spoke, and early afternoon quickly turned into late evening. The stars outside began to rise as the two laid next to each other. Jamie's eyes began to flutter shut, and Jack gazed over the boy who began to fall asleep. He looked so perfect under the light of the moon. His face seemed to glow, giving him a chilly aura similar to Jack's. Jack impulsively moved in to kiss Jamie's cheek, to say goodnight. Jamie noticed the freezing lips on his face, and his eyes opened again.

As Jack began to pull away, Jamie reached up and placed a hand on his cheek. "I'm not asleep yet." Jamie said softly as he pulled Jack in for a kiss. Jack's eyes widened as he realized what was happening. "Mhphh- Jamie!" He gasped as he pulled away, "What are you doing?!" Jack looked confused and embarrassed about the advance, and a deep purple blush ran across his pale cheeks. "I was giving you a goodnight kiss." Jamie said playfully as he sat up on the side of his bed.

Jack looked away quickly as if to hide from Jamie, "Y-you can't do stuff like that, okay?" He stuttered, "You're just too-"

"Young?" Jamie cut him off. "Jack, I'm pretty sure I'm older than you are now. I'm not just a little kid anymore, and if you wanted to have a snowball fight or go ice skating, then you wouldn't come to see me anymore." Jack looked attentively at Jamie now, realizing just how observant the teen had become. He was right. While Jack still loved giving joy and memories to children throughout the world, he also loved the sophistication that Jamie possessed, which was why he came to see him as often as he did. "And I know you feel something for me too." Jamie went on. "I've seen it in the new ways you look at me and talk to me…" Jamie looked a bit embarrassed himself now.

Jack wrestled with his thoughts, trying to think of something to say, but nothing came to mind. "_He's right." _Jack thought to himself, _"About everything."_ The two sat in silence for a moment. Jack tried to think of ways to tell Jamie that they would never work, and that he would eventually find somebody else, somebody who he could marry and grow old with. Somebody human. But he couldn't bring himself to speak up. A look of indecisiveness overtook his face, and the air became tense.

Jamie sighed and glanced at his feet, "I just don't-" He started to say, but was cut off by Jack's cold lips colliding with his once again. Jamie gasped in surprise, making Jack chuckle. Jamie quickly melted away and grabbed Jacks hips and pulled him closer. Jack happily obliged and threw his legs around Jamie, landing in his lap in one graceful motion. They ran their hands over each others bodies as they unleashed all of their pent-up passion into one another. Jack pressed his body into Jamie's, never seeming to feel close enough to the warmth that he offered. Jamie thrust his hips forward, grinding his growing erection against Jack's groin, causing both of them to let out a desperate moan.

Jack grabbed the collar of Jamie's polo shirt and tugged it upward. Jamie pulled his lips free from Jacks as he had his shirt pulled over his head. Jack smirked and ran a chilly hand over Jamie's chest, giving him goosebumps. Jack looked at Jamie longingly as his hands ran over Jamie's smooth skin. Jamie chuckled and grabbed Jack's shoulders and spun him around, pinning him down to the bed, Jack gasped at the sudden motion. Jamie swiftly removed Jack's hoodie and tossed it to the side. He then started to nibble at Jack's collarbone causing the pale boy to let out a sigh of ecstasy. Jamie glanced up as he started to move downward to run his tongue across Jack's chest, stopping for a moment to run his teeth lightly over his nipple. Jack made a whole array of sounds, knowing that no one in the house could hear him. Jamie allowed his tongue to explore Jack's torso for a few moments until he lifted himself off of jack and squinted his eyes shut. "Ah…" He sighed unhappily.

"Wh-what is it?" Jack asked, alarmed.

Jamie opened his eyes and giggled, "Nothing." He said, "I think you gave me a bit of a brain freeze." The two laughed for a moment, until Jack paused and glanced up at the ceiling, "Jamie… Are you sure about this?" He asked.

Jamie looked over at him quickly, "Of course I am Jack, I mean… I love you."

Jack savored the words for a moment before speaking, "It's just… I'm not very… human like. If I have to worry about giving you frostbite…"

"Don't worry." Jamie said reassuringly, while moving closer to Jack once again, "I know of some ways that we could try to… warm you up." Jamie winked, and reached for Jacks groin. Jack gasped as Jamie started to kneed his erection through his very tight pants. Jack put his hand on Jamie's cheek, and pulled him in for another kiss. He then pulled Jamie closer and crawled over so that he was now arched over the larger teens body. Jamie gave Jack's butt a playful squeeze, which made Jack jump a little before pushing himself further into Jamie's touch. Jamie responded by tugging at Jack's waistband and starting to work his tight pants off of his body. They tossed and turned for a moment before both wore only their underwear. They both ground their erections against each other, hungry for a release. Jamie grabbed Jack's erection through his underwear and stroked it with vigor, making Jack throw his head back, moaning in ecstasy. Jamie slipped Jack's briefs off, exposing him completely. Jack blushed, and Jamie smirked playfully.

Jamie licked the tip of his fingers and ran them over Jack's exposed entrance, causing the pale boy to shiver. He teased Jack lightly for a moment before he felt that his body had adapted enough. He then slipped two fingers into his mouth before reaching back and sliding one slowly inside of Jack's body. Jack was quite cold on the inside as well, as Jamie had expected. Jack was surprised to find that it didn't seem to hurt at all, nothing like the pain he had expected. Jamie slowly moved his finger inward, until it was all the way in, and the wiggled it around until he found just the right spot that caused Jack to cry out with pleasure. Jack looked at Jamie, hungry for more. Jamie happily obliged and slipped in another finger at which Jack only felt a slight discomfort. He then spread his fingers apart slightly trying to loosen Jack up further. Jack winced a bit at the feeling of having himself opened up like this for the first time.

Jamie did this for a few moments while admiring Jack in a position in which he had longed to see him for some time. When Jamie felt that Jack was ready, he slipped his now cold fingers out of Jack, causing the white-haired boy to gasp at the feeling of emptiness. Jamie then reached over to his night stand and grabbed a bottle of lube. Jack looked over Jamie longingly as he removed his underwear and applied the lube to his rather large erect member. Jamie capped the bottle and set it aside. Jack lifted his legs and spread them enough to give Jamie room to enter.

"Please tell me if you need me to stop, okay?" Jamie said lovingly. Jack nodded, ready to experience Jamie fully for the first time. Jamie pressed the head into Jack's cold body, stretching him out a bit further than expected. Jamie paused, making sure to cause as little pain to the spirit as possible, and then began to push in further. Both of them let out a moan of pleasure. Jamie, while eager to press all the way in, made sure to go as slowly and gently as possible. Jack had the strange mixture of pain and pure ecstasy which he had trouble sorting out in his mind. When Jamie reached almost three-quarters of the way in, he stopped, seeing the pained expression on Jack's face.

"Do you want me to stop?" Jamie asked, concerned.

"No." Jack said with a sense of urgency, "Not at all. It just takes a bit of getting used to."

Jamie smiled and pushed in a bit further until he was all the way in and shivered a bit at the chilly temperatures inside of Jack. "Tell me when you're ready for me to start moving." He said calmly. Jack waited for a moment until he felt that his body was ready. "Okay." He said with a nod. Jamie slowly started to pull back until he was about halfway out, and then started to push back in, this time, aiming for the spot that would cause Jack to see stars. Jack cried out again in pleasure, and Jamie made sure to hit the spot again as he started to pick up his gentle pace. Jack quickly got over the pain as pure pleasure took over. Jamie's moans got louder and his breathing quickened as he rhythmically glided in and out of Jack's entrance. He reached around and grabbed Jack's erection, pumping it in sync with his own movements. Jack pushed his body into Jamie's, desperate for a release until his whole body tensed up and he cried out.

"Ahhh, Jamie! I'm-" Jack yelped as spurts of ice-cold white liquid spurted out of his member onto his stomach and Jamie's hand. The climax caused Jack's body to clench around Jamie, causing him to moan as well.

"Jack!" He gasped as he emptied his warm seed inside of Jack. He pressed into Jack as far as he could for the length of his orgasm, until he pulled out after a moment, causing Jack to let out a sigh at the absence of the warmth within him.

Jamie grabbed a towel out of his bureau and handed it to Jack, who's chest was covered in his own seed.

"Thanks" He said as he started to clean himself off. Jamie laid down next to him and put an arm around the white-haired boy.

"So, we'll be able to do this again…right?" He asked with a hopeful smile.

Jack sighed, "Jamie, I don't think we're gonna be able to see each other again." He said with a frown.

"Wh-what?" Jamie stuttered, confused.

"I just don't think I'll have time to be in a relationship with all the children in the world who need me." He said apologetically.

"But Jack I-I…how could you just-" Jamie started, but was cut off by Jack, "Ha! You should see your face right now. I'm only kidding with you, of course we'll do this again." Jamie blushed, and hit Jack punched Jack in the shoulder "Jerk." Jamie muttered as he leaned in to kiss his new lover.

Jamie put his arms around Jack and closed his eyes. "I love you, Jamie." Jack whispered. The sound was music to Jamie's ears. "I love you too." Jamie said softly, as he looked out the window and saw a light snow start to fall.


End file.
